Equestria Girls: La Nueva Generación
by brunoprower500
Summary: Nuevos estudiantes en Canterlot High. Géneros: Romance, Humor, Amistad, Familia, Dolor/Alivio y algo de Drama. Aviso: Estos OCs que aparecen en la historia le pertenecen a Kilala97, quien me dio permiso de usarlos (y doy gracias por ello). También pondre a los personajes de la serie por supuesto.


Equestria Girls: La Nueva Generación

OCs:

Starburst Sentry Sparkle (Star):Hija de Twilight y Flash. Piel amarilla, cabello de los colores de Twilight y ojos violeta (Híbrido Pegaso).

Crystal Clarity (Claire): Hija de Rarity y Spike. Chica de piel rosa, cabello violeta y ojos celestes (Híbrido Dragicornio).

Prism Bolt (Bolt): Hijo de Soarin y Rainbow Dash. Chico de piel azul oscuro, cabello arcoiris, y ojos azules (Híbrido Pegaso).

Golden Delicious (Gold): Hijo de Applejack y Caramel. Piel amarilla, cabello amarillo pálido y marrón (Híbrido Terrestre).

Cotton Candy (Candy): Hija de Pokey Pierce y Pinkie Pie. Piel azul claro, cabello rosa y blanco, ojos amarillos (Híbrido Terrestre).

Prince Illusion: Hijo de Discord y Celestia. Piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos rojos (Híbrido Draconequus).

Anthea (Annie): Hija (adoptiva) de Fluttershy. Piel rosa claro, cabello verde esmeralda y ojos celestes (Híbrido Unicornio).

English: Credits to Kilala97 for give me the permission to put some of her ocs in this story, and for that drawed ocs of course. Sorry if my english is bad.

Kilala97's DA:

Capítulo 1: Comenzaron las Clases

Twi: Vamos hija, será un lindo día en la escuela, además haras nuevas amigas... *acaricia a una chica de piel amarilla y cabello parecido al e Twilight llamada Starburst en la cabeza*

Star: Mamá, sabes que no me gusta hacer amistades con personas que no conozco... *se cruzo de brazos*

Flash: No seas una antisocial, estarás bien...

Star: Hmm... como sea... tengo que irme... *agarra su mochila y se va*

Twi: Esta bien, adiós

Star: *sale de su casa* Ahora tengo que esperar al autobús para irme a Canterlot High... *se queda esperando en la parada*

*15 minutos después*

Star: Hasta que llegó... *sube y se sienta al lado de una chica de piel rosa, y pelo violeta llamada Crystal Clarity*

Claire: Hola, ¿Cómo estas? *sonríe*

Star: *ve los dientes y le susurra* ¿Por qué tienes dientes de dragón?

Claire: Larga historia... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Star: Starburst Sentry Sparkle, pero llámame Star... ¿y tú?

Claire: Crystal Clarity, pero llámame Claire.

Star: ¿Cómo la Claire de Resident Evil? *pone una mirada curiosa*

Claire: Ehh... si... *confundida* ¿Qué hay de ti?

Star: Soy la hija de la Princesa de la Amistad y... *interrumpe Claire escupiendo el jugo de uva en la cara de Star*

Claire: ¿Dijiste "Princesa de la Amistad" ? *la toma de la ropa de la sorpresa* Lo siento... *la suelta*

Star: Shhh *le tapa la boca con la mano* No quiero sentirme superior a los demás por eso... *saca su mano de la boca de Claire*

Claire: *en su mente* Esa chica parece que es antisocial... Bueno, yo también lo era al principio...

*Después de llegar a la escuela*

Claire: ¿Qué clases tienes ahora? Yo las de Biología

Star: No lo sé... *dijo algo molesta después de otras 25 preguntas que Claire le había hecho y se fue*

Claire: *en su mente* Ahh.. sabía que esta chica es antisocial pero no creí que tanto... *entra al aula de Biología*

Star: ¿Dónde está el area de deportes? *sigue buscando pero encuentra dos puertas al final de un pasillo* ¿Será aquí? *abrió la puerta y entró*

Dash: Veo que llegaste 5 minutos tarde, 20 vueltas, ¡Ahora! *suena el silbato*

Star: *comienza a correr*

Dash: Los demás, quiero que hagan 3 series de 30 abdominales, ¡Ya! *suena el silbato*

Mientras tanto, en la clase de Biología...

Claire: Bien, concentrate.. no hagas nada que arruine la disección de la rana... *agarra un mini cuchillo y comienza la disección*

Después de sonar la campana pata el recreo...

Bolt: Si que eres ruda amiga...

Star: Jajajajaja no

Bolt: Después de aterrar al arquero del equipo rival con ese pelotazo al arco no digo lo mismo *le da unas palmadas a la espalda y se va*

Star: *murmurando* Idiota...

Golden: Nop.

Star: ¿Eh? *se voltea y ve a Golden* H-Hola...

Golden: ¿Te perdiste?

Star: No... sólo me voy a casa... *se va pero una chica de piel azul claro, cabello rosa y blanco esponjado llamada Cotton Candy aparece*

Cotton: Hoooolaaa! :DD

Star: ¡Ahh! Hola...

Cotton: ¿Quieres pastel?

Star: Amm.. no gracias *se va a casa*

Después de llegar a casa...

Twi: ¿Qué tal tu día, hija? *sonríe*

Star: Bien, conocí algunos amigos llamados Golden Delicious, Crystal Clarity, Cotton Candy, Prism Bolt, y Prince Illusion. Son buenos amigos por ahora.

Twi: Bueno, si quieres ir a descansar ve..

Star: Esta bien... *se va*

(Fin del Capítulo)


End file.
